


Misery Business

by 6YearsABrave



Series: Misery Business [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2012 season, Abuse, All-Star Game, Alternate Universe, Atlanta Braves, M/M, Philadelphia Phillies, Washington Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6YearsABrave/pseuds/6YearsABrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 2012 All-Star Game, Dan Uggla makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my AU where everyone is bi. Courtesy of my imagination.

It had turned out to be an All-Star season for Dan Uggla. Hugs all around and momentum from his terrific second half last year had propelled him into the starting position at second base in the All-Star game. Chipper, Craig, and Michael Bourn had also made it, but Dan would be the only Braves starter.

He had met many All-Stars before in a previous year, and since the Braves played the Yankees and Red Sox earlier in interleague play, but some in Kansas City he had never actually met, such as some popular American League players and rookies including the Angel Mike Trout and the young 19-year-old Nationals prospect, Bryce Harper. Getting to meet them all was an unforgettable experience, particularly meeting Bryce.

 

Having taken the field for warm-ups before the game, the National League All-Stars tried to stay in rhythm. It didn’t last too long, and soon Dan and the others headed back to the clubhouse to get dressed and ready for the game, which was in about a couple of hours.

As Dan put all his things back in his bag someone had come up behind him and stopped. He turned around. It was Bryce Harper.

“Hey,” Bryce said. “Dan, huh? I haven’t met everyone yet.” He held out his hand.

“Bryce!” Dan said, finding himself smiling suddenly as he shook Bryce’s hand. “How’s it feel to be playing with the legends?”

“It’s amazing,” Bryce said with an entrancing smile. “It’s like a fantasy camp or something. Not long ago, I used to just watch these guys on TV!” His teeth were perfect, and his bright blue eyes sparkled. 

“It is amazing,” Dan agreed in a heavy breath, seemingly unable to take his eyes off Bryce. He almost forgot that Bryce was with the Nationals, ahead of his team in the Eastern Division, and the cause of no small amount of frustration for his team back home. He had never been able to understand how a team like the Nats could go from last one season to first the next, but just then he could immediately see that the addition of this youngster had changed lots of things up there. Including team chemistry.

“How has your team…been treating you?”

“Oh…they’re pretty good, I guess. I feel like I really need my mentors now more than ever. But I know I’m doing well since I made it here.” Dan understood everything in Bryce’s tone. He’d heard rumors that there had been fights over Bryce and disagreements in the clubhouse over him. They were nothing more than rumors, but credible rumors. Then there was the cold, hard fact that Phillies pitcher Cole Hamels, who had also made the All-Star team, had intentionally hit him with a pitch earlier in the year for no apparent reason. No one had said it outright, but Dan felt he knew the reason for that ill-placed ball all along.

“It’ll get better,” Dan reassured him, secretly hoping himself that it would, for Bryce’s sake. He instinctively reached out and patted Bryce behind the back. But then Dan suddenly became amused when he noticed Bryce wince slightly and squint his eyes when he did.

 

Later in the evening, after the game had already been going on, Dan was pulled to let the young Astro, Jose Altuve, get some time at second base. Going back into the clubhouse to clean up, he heard voices in the background. Otherwise, the clubhouse was empty. He set down a cup of water he had brought and quietly followed the voices, curious.

They led him to the showers. Dan cautiously poked in his head and saw a tall, thin yet muscular player standing in the opening of a shower – shirtless. He didn’t recognize who it was because his back was turned; all he saw was a mop of wet, black hair. _He’s too tall to be Tim Lincecum…what in the world is he doing?_

After a moment he could discern the words, “Don’t you know anything? We all have always wanted you…listen to me!...You’re…you’re…”

Then he heard another voice, from within a shower. “No!...Too much…Stop…Too much!” In the back of Dan’s mind, something recognized that second voice. “NO!”

It was Bryce!

Forgetting the wet floor and his own safety, Dan rushed into the room and shouted, “Hey!”

The topless, dark-haired man he’d seen whirled around, facing Dan. Giving a start, he realized it was Cole Hamels, the brutal Phillies starter. And behind him, in the shower, Dan caught a glimpse of Bryce Harper’s young and distraught eyes. Cole’s strong left hand was plastered over Bryce’s mouth.

Understanding everything, Dan asked, “What are you doing?”

“Leave us alone, Brave!” Cole snarled.

“I said, what are you doing?”

“None of your business!”

Cole was taking it too far for Dan. He lunged at Cole, attempting to knock him to the floor, but he only slipped for a moment and then regained his balance. His hands came free of Bryce, though, and Dan took advantage of it.

“Bryce!” He cried.

The likewise-shirtless Bryce threw his arms around Dan’s neck, holding onto him for dear life, it seemed.

After that Cole lashed out violently at Bryce. Dan was just able to move in front in time and block Bryce from the blow, taking it in the side himself. He let out a grunt of pain.

“Dan!” Bryce whimpered in fear.

“Why are you doing this? Why did you peg him?” Dan asked, his voice rugged and hard.

Cole let out something like a low growl. “Can’t you see? He’s mine!”

“This is no way to treat a –“ Dan couldn’t finish as Cole lashed out at him and grabbed Bryce’s arm at the same time. He took a slap in the head, and as Cole was about to wrest Bryce from him, he desperately threw up an elbow just in time. It caught Cole in the side of the head, and he immediately went limp, slumping down to the slippery floor.

“Oh, Dan!” Bryce whispered in his ear.

“It’s alright, it’s gonna be alright,” Dan said quietly to Bryce as he gingerly touched the side of his own head where Cole had hit him.

“Dan, you didn’t have to – I mean, I –“

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I…” Bryce stopped. Then, “I don’t really know. I thought it was no big deal at first, that I could handle it. I was wrong.” Bryce released Dan and slowly turned around. Seeing his bare back, Dan could only wince in sympathy.

He was covered in awful welts and bruises. Some looked older, like they were about to start healing, and others looked like he’d just gotten them that day. “I can heal, right? It makes me stronger. They’re just bruises. I certainly didn’t want to go on the Disabled List. My team needs me.” Bryce had turned around and faced Dan again. “Speaking of my team, why did you defend me? I’m…I’m with Washington.”

Dan looked into Bryce’s beautiful blue eyes and suddenly felt like he was drowning. He sighed, attempting to stop himself. “You were in trouble. And…I couldn’t stand to see Cole, or anyone, do that to you, no matter who or what you are.” He reached out and took Bryce’s hand. “But you’re special, Bryce.”

“I can’t believe a Brave would do that for me. My own teammates wouldn’t.”

“Who?” Dan took Bryce’s other hand. 

“Mostly Rick and Ryan. But the others, too. They love using me. And I can’t stop them! I’m just a rookie!” Bryce stared at his feet, then looked back at Dan’s sympathetic face. “I feel like my back will never be totally clear again.”

Dan moved closer to Bryce, their hands still joined. “Bryce,” Dan said resolutely, “I would do anything I can to help you.”

Bryce just looked into Dan’s eyes for a moment, his mind apparently racing. “I…” he started, but then became lost for words as he stood there, breathing heavily. Dan just smiled, understanding.

Then Bryce leaned in and kissed Dan just as Dan kissed him. Bryce’s lips felt so fresh and soft to Dan despite the beating he’d just endured. Bryce brought his arms up around Dan’s neck as Dan held his waist gently, keeping him close. It was indescribably amazing.

But they both knew it had to end, and the real world came crashing back to both of them as they pulled back and faced each other. “Bryce,” Dan started, his face suddenly turning sorrowful, “I’m a Brave.”

“And I’m a Nat,” Bryce said. “I’m so sorry.”

“We can’t do this,” Dan admitted.

Bryce paused. For a moment Dan was unsure if he would agree. But then he whispered in his ear, “You’re right.”

“But you’re easily my favorite National ever.”

Bryce chuckled softly. “And you’re my favorite Brave ever.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah,” Bryce said with no hesitation. “Dan, you don’t know what you did for me. You’ve showed me what love, real love, is. And it’s nothing short of amazing.”

Dan’s eyes shone as he tore his gaze away from Bryce and glanced at the wall clock. It was 11:15, and the game was going to end soon. Dan turned back to Bryce, took a good long look at him and said, “One more thing, Bryce. It’s really worth sacrificing yourself for. Don’t forget it. You’ll find it someday.” He smiled as he kissed Bryce’s lips lightly one more time. “Don’t forget it.”

He smiled warmly. “Goodbye, Dan. I’ll never forget you or what you’ve shown me.”

“Goodbye, rookie. Don’t lose hope. And whatever you do, don’t give up. Don’t ever give up.”


End file.
